Of Love, Kisses, and Tears
by Ai to Kofuku
Summary: "The love that last the longest is the love that is never returned." If only Cat wasn't a textbook example of unrequited, abiding love.


"_The love that lasts the longest is the love that is never returned."_

Cat read the quote again. And again. And again. It astounded her that she could understand it so well. She didn't read that much in her spare time. She read for school. She wasn't poetic. She often couldn't think of a rhyme.

Cat was positive this quote was written for her. She let out a puff of air and turned her head to see Jade studying the same quote she had just read. It seemed to be confusing her the way it should be confusing Cat. If only Cat wasn't a textbook example of unrequited, abiding love. Well, you can see where this is going.

Caterina Valentine was hopelessly in love with Jade West. And Jade was in love with flawless, gorgeous Beck.

"_FML." _Cat sent out the tweet on her phone, silently typing under her desk. Jade glanced at her with a confused look on her face.

"_What happened?_" Jade texted her.

"_Nothing. I'm fine."_ Cat replied.

Jade raised her eyebrows at Cat, who turned to look back at her book.

"_The love that last the longes-"_

Cat slammed her book closed, removing the painfully true words from her sight. The entire class stared at her. She giggled and excused herself with a "Ha! That's loud."

Jade smiled at her and Cat swore her heart just jumped into her throat. She swallowed and smiled shyly back at her. Jade turned back to her textbook, dark curls falling in her eyes.

_God, she's beautiful, _Cat thought.

She snapped out of her staring when the bell rang and Jade slipped her hand into Beck's.

Oh, the delusions a schoolgirl could have.

…

It was a well-known fact in the Hollywood Arts community the Jade West hated parties. There was flat beer, meaty guys that would grab her ass and always some dumb girl that slept with the resident douche bag. But, as a "popular girl," she was obligated to go to these frivolous events, which she could usually stand with Beck's tanned hand intertwined with her deathly pale ones. Unfortunately, Beck was off frolicking in the English countryside with none other than Tori Vega. Acting, as they liked to call it.

Just great.

Lucky for Jade, as soon as she entered the booming house which already stank of cheap beer, she saw the unmistakable red hair of Cat Valentine.

"Cat!" Jade screamed over the music.

"Jadelyn!" Cat squealed back. She turned around and showed off her glittering black dress (another one of her creations, Jade assumed).

"Looking fab, dahling," Jade said in a posh accent.

"Why, thank you. You look quite lovely yourself." Cat mimicked the accent and gestured to Jade's blood red dress.

Cat and Jade maneuvered their way through the crowded foyer to the kitchen where two boys with Hollywood Arts jackets pumped beer out of a keg for a group of cheerleaders. Cat raised her eyebrows and Jade shook her head. Message understood. Off to the basement they go.

The basement was loud, teenagers dancing to the music playing over the stereo. At least three couples were making out in the corner. Cat pointed out to Jade a familiar face across the room and slipped through the crowds of people.

"Jade! Cat!" Andre exclaimed, clearly intoxicated. "Y'all are here! And you're matching!"

Jade and Cat looked down at their dresses, and looked back up at Andre, confused.

"No, no, no, no, no." He slurred. "Jade's dress matches Cat's hair and…ya know."

The two girls confirmed his observation and grinned at each other. Andre invited them on the dance floor, to which they happily accepted. Jumping, dancing and twirling until the music came to a halt and the microphone feedback squeaked through the room. Everyone turned their attention to a drunken brunette in a yellow dress a she giggled.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" She screamed. The crowed agreed with a cheer as began to form a big circle. Cat skipped and sat down to Andre as Jade moved to the sidelines.

"You're not playing?" Cat asked.

"Cat, I have a boyfriend." Jade replied.

"So? Everyone's playing!"

Jade sighed and sat down next to a blonde girl she recognized from her World Literature class. Blondie offered a half smile and spun the bottle, the lucky guy grinning at her like an idiot. They kissed and the entire room cheered.

Jade crawled to the centre and revolved the empty beer bottle. It spun for thirty seconds before landing on a certain redhead in a black sparkly dress.

The entire crowd fell silent until one of the meatheads from the kitchen started cheering "Kiss Cat!"

The chant caught on with the rest of the party goers until Cat scuttled to the centre, grabbing Jade's face and kissed her with all that she had in her.

_Fireworks,_ Jade thought.

_I love her, I love her, I love her,_ was running through Cat's mind.

The crowd cheered as the two pulled away. Cat grinned and Jade looked confused for a moment before smiling slightly back at the redhead.

_I love her._

(here)

_Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a review if you want me to continue it. Reviews motivate me to write like a freakin' maniac. _

_Sorry it was so short. I'll try to make it longer next time_

_And if anyone's wonder the quotes is from William Somerset Maugham._


End file.
